Broken Youth
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Songfic. Naruto is missing Sasuke more than ever. How can he cope with the pain of realizing he loves his best friend? Memories haunt Naruto as he thinks over his relationship with Sasuke. NaruSasu, yaoi, rated M for implied lemon. One shot


**Authoress' Note: It's been a while, ne? Anywho, I was listening to this song and decided to look up the lyrics… Turns out, it's like about this guy who's growing up gay or something and now he's trying to turn the other guy gay. I thought it was really close to the storyline. It was the ending song for one of the Shippuden seasons, anyway. I was freaking out when I found out what it's about. I was like "SO ALL THE FANGIRLS LIKE ME ARE RIGHT! MISHASHI WANTS THEM TO BE TOGETHER! YAY FOR MEEEEEE!" Suffice to say, I think this song sums up most of their relationship, ne? **

**I don't own this song, "Broken Youth," by Nico Touches the Walls. I put the translations at the end! XD**

**I did own Naruto, and Sasuke too, but they ran away. And to think, I was the best owner ever. They only had to give me a show once a week, but noooo now that opportunity is beyond gone. **

**Reviews? :3

* * *

**

_Iijii na riyuu issai yurusu jakuhai_

_Resukyuutai mo yondeoita_

_Dakara puriizu kisu mii puriizu kisu mii_

_all night... all night... all night... _**(1)**

Four years. That's how long I've been chasing after you. It's been four years since you left, and for what? Some stupid revenge? What's revenge if you can't get it with the one you love? Leaving, running from just under my grasp, was the stupidest thing you've ever done. I'm ashamed to have not given up by now.

But how could I? After everything we've been through, I can see that even though you're the biggest bastard there is, I love you. We finally had something going, but you through it away. I still remember that day, right after we were training…

* * *

Twelve year old Naruto limped beside an equally young Uchiha Sasuke. They'd just succeeded in making it to the tops of the trees using nothing but their feet. Dark purple bruises dotted their skin. Freshly pink scratches rubbed irritatingly against the soft fabric of their clothes as they supported each other back to the small house they stayed at while on their first real mission.

An annoyed look adorned Sasuke's face as he felt Naruto drape his orange-clad arm over his shoulder, relying completely on the Uchiha to carry him back to where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for them.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he pushed Naruto off of him and into the cool air of the small home. He made his way to the dinner table with five people sitting around set placemats on the decorated table cloth. Bowls and chopsticks were placed in a circle, a warm bowl of steaming rice and pickled vegetables resting in the middle.

Naruto gave to reply to Sasuke's insult, but sat down instead. The two boys began wolfing down their meals, receiving angry glares from Sakura and amused glances from Kakashi.

* * *

We were so competitive then, ne? I suppose it's still the same. You're still too stubborn to return to the Leaf Village, and I have too much will and love in my heart to let the thought of you returning escape from my mind. No matter how stupid your mistakes, no matter how long I have to go for you, I will bring you back.

_Migimefuta no kizu ga itainda aitsu oboeteru_

_Sentehisshou are irai_

_Tansaibou na omae wa nanra kawacchainainda na _**(2)**

Every breath makes me think of those days I'd breathe beside you, lying in the soft grass with a slight breeze passing over us, after training. Do you remember? Every time I throw a shuriken, I think of all those spars Kakashi made us do. Do you remember times like that? Memories like these have been eating me away, making me itch with anticipation. The missions Tsunade send me out on are nothing like the ones that make me go after you. Why, Sasuke, did you leave me? Thoughts of you swarm my mind every second of the day. They only make my heart burn because of the whole eating away at that muscle.

Sometimes I think that forgetting about you is the best thing. It just hurts to much to think of you like I do. But I can't help it. The pain in my chest tells me to keep going after you, even though I know I'll fail a million times. Just you see, Sasuke. I will get you.

You haven't even attempted to fight me before I can attack you. Why, I'm not sure. I don't really care, either. I know I'll win because I'm audacious enough to make that move. Sasuke, you'll see one day. One day, I promise, I'll bring you back.

_Datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachina itazura_

_Tsumannakunacchau mae ni _

_Soore de houre bouringu booru_

_Kibutsu hason zai nado shouchi_

_Soredemo koware sou de kowasenai_

_Nanka motodoori _**(3)**

Soft, glowing moonlight shines on your face; at least on the rare occasion of my seeing you at night. Other times, the blazing sun casts eerie shadows all around your orange and red figure reflecting the fiery sun. In those moments I see that twinkle in youreye, giving me hope, I want to thank Kami and all his angels for sending you to me. But in the end, you turn away and run like you have been for years. Then, I think the devil is toying with me, that you were never really here.

Before you were in my life, I had nothing to live for. Since you came into my life and left so quickly, I'm willing to take that risk to bring you back, to see what could have happened. I'll deal with the pain of you slashing me with your katana a million times over if it means you'll love me back. Giving me that love back, though, seems like an impossibility. Even through the hardships, you have to admit that you feel the bond between us grow ever stronger…

…Right?

_Saishuu teki ni subete wa arifurete iku_

_Sensei anta uragiri monda_

_Ima sugu puriizu kisu mii puriizu kisu mii_

_All night... _**(4)**

Love was something I'd never experienced. Finally getting to know at least a little bit about you brought that weird pull to my heart every time I saw you. Back then, I was too naïve to realize what it was. Now, though, I know it's love. It's a forbidden kind of love that no one will want to accept, but I can't help it.

Because you've taught me what it means to care about someone, I ache for everything you are. Your touch, your soft lips against mine, your tongue rubbing against mine, your _everything. _My hand doesn't satisfy me like I know you could, Sasuke, and that's what hurts most. No one else could give me the pleasure you can. I need you, Sasuke. Please, just give me some sign that you care about me too.

_Karappo na risou mo magai mono na ai mo iiya_

_Subete ga bakabakashii tte waraerya _**(5)**

Since I've returned from my training with Jaraiya, girls have been asking me out. Even a guy or two have hit on me. But it's not right. I know they're only giving me the time of day for all the wrong reasons. Fake, that's all it is. Fake isn't what I want. The real thing is the only thing I crave, the sole idea I live on. You, Sasuke, can provide me with that honor. Only you. It's only been you this whole time, Sasuke…

* * *

Sai, I'm not sure if you remember him or not, he once talked to me about something that was bothering him. There I was, on my way to Ichiraku Ramen to grab a hearty bowl of freshly prepared ramen, when I ran into something hard as a wall. "Hey, watch it!" I shouted at whoever was blocking my path.

He smiled at me, the most fake thing I've ever seen. His white teeth nearly blinded me as his dark locks clashed with his too-pale-to-be-real skin. "Naruto-kun, just the person I wanted to see," he told me as he gestured to a nearby seat in the ramen shop. Hesitantly, I took a seat. Sai sat across from me, still smiling in the most absurd fashion. One of his gloved hands reached for one of mine, which were resting on the table with nothing to shield me from his death grip. "I like you, Naruto. Be my boyfriend?" The insanely tight grip on my hand only got stronger.

So, I squealed and tried to squirm my way away from the look-alike (cuz he looks a lot like you, which is really freaky). "No! I can't, Sai! Leave me the hell alone!"

* * *

Looking back on these scribbled thoughts, I realize how much of an idiot I am. This whole thing is so stupid, I know. As if you'd ever for one second in the next million years love me the way I love you. Right now, I'm laughing. If you were reading this, you'd be laughing too, since I'm such a… dobe, as you would put it.

_Shounen no mukou e mogaitemo_

_Ibutsu na sonzai daro shouchi_

_Douse yaburesou de yabukenai_

_Bokura no sutoorii_

_Sonna no shouchi _**(6)**

Deep black eyes capture and devour my attention at the first sight of you. Every time, I swear, you eyes suck me into this abyss I've never been to. Although everyone else sees a blank stare or even an angry glare, I see what you're really feeling. I know that you want to give into my begging just as much as I want you to. It's silly of me to think that, maybe my hopes are too high, but I swear on my life that it's all there.

Do it, Sasuke. Give into that temptation, even if it's only once. I want to hear it, feel it all coming from you. I have to. Accept the fact that I'm here and always will be; finally believe that little flutter in your heart or that flop of your stomach. It's because of me, isn't it? Tell me.

That bond, you have to feel it, like I said before. You feel it, I know it. Even if it's a small tingle, it's there. Don't deny it. Accept it. It's the only way there has been, is, and will be an us.

Maybe that's just how we work, living off that little thread we'll have to accept.

_Soore de houre bouringu booru_

_Kibutsu hason zai nado shouchi nosuke_

_Kowaresou de_

_Sonna chikaramakase no puraido mo amai hibi no daishou mo_

_Koete ikesou de_

_Tocchirakatta kanjou de kirihirake yo_

_Kowaresou de_

_Kowasenai bokura no shouri _**(7)**

Take a chance, Sasuke. Take that final leap and you'll be over that bridge in no time. Our relationship will finally be, can you imagine it? We'll be able to take part in all those cheesey clichés. It'll be perfect, I promise.

One day, you'll see my side of things and want to come back on your own.

When that day comes, I'll be here.

I'll be waiting, even if it's forever.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Ta dah! It's done! :3 Now to write that book report due in three days… I haven't read the book… I'll just be watching the movie, thank you very much! …Jashin, I've become such a lazy teenager… Anywho, please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes… Things would be a tad easier with a beta reader, but then I'd have to wait longer to post stuff, and I don't have access to a computer 24/7, which means my rate of posting would be sooo much further between. (WOW that was a long run on sentence!) Now for the lyrics of Broken Youth in English!

* * *

**

**(1) **The young give up everything for such 'easy' reasons

I have already called out to the rescue squad

So, please kiss me, please kiss me

all night... all night... all night...

**(2) **The scar over my right eyelid pains me and I remember him

"victory comes to the one who makes the first move," since then,

I wonder what sorts of changes have come to that single celled you?

(3) Is it the spell of a fallen angel or a tiny devil's cheap tricks?

I was so bored before that

Because of that, throw the bowling ball

And accept the damage-to-property charges

But, then again, it seems it might break, but it hasn't

Just as much as ever

**(4) **Finally, it's all normal

Teacher, you're a traitor, so

Right now, please kiss me, please kiss me

All night...

**(5) **Empty ideals and fake loves are no good

It's all so stupid I'm laughing

**(6) **Even if you struggle, accept that

There's a foreign body opposite the boy

But anyway, it seems it might tear, but it hasn't

That's our story

That acceptance

(7) Because of that, throw the bowling ball

damage-to-property charges? Understood!

It seems it might break

With such a full strength pride and the compensation of sweet days

It seems we can cross over it

Clear through your scattered emotions

It seems it might break

But it hasn't, that's our victory!

* * *

**I need opinions! Do you guys like my songfics? I don't know if I should keep them all thoughts, or if I should put more action… Review and tell me, ne? Also, what other songs do you think I should do? I was thinking of "Closer," that one intro for Naruto Shippuden. Or maybe a Panic! At the Disco Song, but that would have to be an AU story. OOOH! IDEA! What do y'all think of a series of Panic! Songfics? Ne? Ne? NE? Review and tell me! :3 I love y'all so much for dealing with my insanity, by the way. **

**Reviews pweeease! :3 **

**Thankies for reading!**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
